undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Place,New Friends (WVA)
For the S01 E01, go to Lost. For the description of the story, go to War Versus Apocalypse Note: I got some problems about the date, so I will fix it later and I'll fix the previous episode's ending. -Author (talk) Previously on W.V.A "Good job!" Williams shouted. One of the soldiers get shot and Harper gets shot. ---- Part 1 "Get down!!!!" Williams shouted, then he grabs his M4A1 strapped to his back, he aims to the attackers, then he puts his index finger towards to the trigger. Before he pulls the trigger, one of the attackers shoots at him but he leans quickly to a wall. His face was getting shocked Harper awakes from the shot, then he runs towards to the carts. He automatically grabs a weapon from a cart. Then he aims it towards to the attacker's head. But before he fires the gun, he gets shot in the arm. Austin climbs to the roof of the station,which looks like filled with used bullets and some gun shots. He readies his AWP by putting his left hand on the holder of the gun and putting some sniper bullets on the sniper , then he aims his scope towards to an enemy who was firing towards Williams and Harper. His scope was like an ACOG sight but he upgraded it, making it a better scope. His AWP was some sort of camoflauge, which is good for hiding. "Go down!" Harper shouts, then an attacker fires a RPG on the gate, making Austin stunned . Then, an attacker is about to shoot him but his brother saves him by shooting the enemy on the head. Drake notices that the attackers' patches were U.S Marines. He calls a ceasefire so the Task Force stop firing. Then the captain introduces himself. "I'm Cpt. Villar, you?" He shouts to Drake. The captain has a crew cut hair, had dirt on his face, Cacausian, tall and strong. His uniform looks dirty, his armor is almost broken. He had black eyes, which Drake notices that he is in a trouble. Williams looks to the Marines, which he notices that one of them is wounded. The wounded looks like a handsome man with a scar on his eye, thinking that he got it on a combat. He has a black hair, he was shouting loud because he can't stand the pain anymore but the other men look at him and cleaning him up. The station looks like a war zone, cars destroyed, the gate getting wrecked. The gate now is accessible to the walkers. There is only one working car, which is shot by bullets. The soldiers who are helping the wounded man dropped their M4A1's, which are dirty from their escape. Then, Williams looks to Villiar. "Drake Collins, Task Force:STALKER," Drake said to Villiar. Drake's face was almost ruined when the RPG fired to the gate. "Walkers!" Austin shouted to the group. Part 2 "Go!!" Villiar shouted as the loudest as he can, he grabs his dirty M4A1. A soldier, who have a bloody face, carries the wounded soldier and follows Williams. Austin runs out of AWP ammo. He drops his AWP on the roof and grabbed his little rusty M4A1, the M4A1 looks like a used rifle, it is fitted with a M203 Grenade Launcher. It has a Red Dot Sight which he can use for aiming. He aims to the zombies by the red dot. A soldier is almost bitten on the shoulder, but is saved by Drake who is shooting the zombies. The soldier grabs a weapon from a dead soldier, which is an Mk14 EBR. The EBR looks a good gun which is used during sniper battles. He grabs it as fast as he can. The zombies are near to the station. "We need to freaking leave!" The wounded man said, on a painful accent. Austin stops firing, the zombies are reaching him but he runs away as the soldiers leave the overrun house. Drake grabs a Winchester 500 from a dead soldier. The dead soldier looks like creepy. As he got shot in his head multiple times. Drake shouts, "Get out of here! I'll follow!" A zombie gets near of Williams, who is shooting with his camo-painted Mk. 18 Mod 0. He fires the zombie with a shot to the zombie's head. Austin tries to save him by shooting one of the zombies with a camo-painted M1911A1. After doing that, Williams follows him. Drake shouts at them that they should leave him, but John disagrees by shouting, "No! We can't split up! You shouldn't get lost!". John shoots a zombie with a M21 silenced with a sharp eye. Drake follows John immediately. While they are escaping, the gas station is getting burned into pieces. Part 3 David opens the back gate while the gas station is burning. Villiar runs to the group. A car explodes, causing the group to cover to a thin obstacle. David has opened the gate. The Marines went first and Austin gives his M4A1 to Drake by throwing it with force. Drake grabs a grenade bullet and puts it on the weapon's M203 grenade launcher. His armor became dirty and his face too. But, he fires a shot to the gas station, causing to explode. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Logan shouts while fleeing. The half of the zombies died from the blast. Drake climbs up from the blast, which makes them happy. Drake tells them to flee back, so they can defend themselves. Everybody retreats back by the gate. Drake fires at the zombies following them while he flees back with the group. The way was full of bushes and dirt. "Let's go to the scavenged shop. We can go there and barricade ourselves." Harper said. Then, they saw the shop getting raided. Part 4 "Shhhh," Villiar said on a quiet voice. Everybody crouches to hide. Drake grabs his dirty binoculars, his binocular was camo-painted. He cleans the dirt by his hand. Then, he puts the binoculars on his eyes, lifting it up to his head. He looks at the badges of the raiders. No badges. He looks at them. The raiders have armors, helmets, and army pants. He thinks why they don't have any badges. He had badge on his current shirt. He looks down to the street. He sees some stripped U.S Marines. "Enemy contact," He said to the men. "Grab your guns." He added. Williams grabs his signature weapon, a M4A1 on his hands. "Follow me." Williams said and Drake and Harper followed him. Harper grabs a stone on the dirty forest while they are walking towards them silently. ---- "Walkers!" A bandit shouted. They began shooting at a dozen of walkers. The following bandit grabs his stolen M16 from a corner. Their weapons have silencers so they can't alarm some walkers. ---- The assault group reaches a car near to the raided shop. Logan puts his M4A1 on the hood of the car while Harper is looking at the enemies. The hungry walkers are trying to reach them. Harper puts up his mind. "If I can throw a stone at that glass, a lot of sleeping walkers will wake and will go inside of the shop." Drake agrees. Then, Harper throws a stone to a glass, causing some walkers to come to the shop. ---- "Walkers coming to us!" John told the hiding group. They hide on some bushes while some walkers emerge from the gas station. David attempts to shoot them, but John shuts him down. "That would be a bad problem." John said. ---- "Success!" Harper shouted silently. The assault group moves to the ammunation shop which they raided from the last episode. A dozen of walkers are coming to the shop where the bandits are staying. "Alright, we should be needing some supplies here." Harper said. The group trains their weapons, looking at each corner, each column and each row of weapons. A walker lunges at Harper while he checks a corner. Williams quickly drops his M4A1 and changes to his M1911A1 in a second. Harper holds the walker's neck with all of his force. Another walker lunges at him, this time at his left. Part 5 (Final Part) His left hand manages to get to the another walker, a bullet goes through to a walker on his top. Williams shoots the walker on his left by shooting it with a pistol. "Arghhhhhh....." Harper said, the walkers manages to bite him. They hear a shout, which was from the bandits. ---- "Go!" John shouts while the walkers are coming towards them. David shoots the walkers coming at them. "Go! I'll take them down!" David shouted. The soldiers ran to the shop as David leave them, making Logan help them. "Where's Blackburn?" Logan asked. They hear a shout from the forest. ---- "ARGH!! OW!!" David gets his left hand bitten. He grab his sidearm from his pants. He aims it with his right hand. He manages to kill 4 walkers. After that, he ran to the same way where the soldiers ran. ---- "Dave!" Austin grabs a hunting rifle from the ammunation. He cocks the gun before firing it. David shoots a zombie by turning his gun to a zombie coming to him. Austin aims his gun to the zombies coming to him. ---- Logan shoots the zombies inside the store while Drake tries to barricade the store by the shelves. "I'm out!" Logan shouts while Drake barricades the glasses. A walker attempts to bite Drake but Villiar shoots it with a USP.45. "Go! Leave them to me!" Villiar shouts at them. ---- David reaches the store while Drake quickly barricades the store. John closes the doors by a crate. David lays himself on a corner. John approaches him. "I got bit." David said to John. He shows his left hand and he is getting pale. "You're going to die man." John said. A U.S Marine named Mark Randall approaches him. "I'll barricade the store." He said. ---- After 10 minutes, they have cleaned the shop and the ammunation, everyone approaches Harper and David. "The only way to end it is....." Drake said but he is interrupted by Villar ".... shooting yourself in the head." Villiar said. ---- In an abandoned room.... "Harper?" John calls Harper. "Yeah....?" He replies on a weak voice. John gives him a M9 Beretta, telling him, "The only way is to shoot yourself, that was Villiar said to us." "Bye, my friend. You would be always in our minds." John replies Two gunshots can be heard from a distance, while a survivor is looking at the store. She has a mask, but her hair can be seen. -End of NP,NF- Category:Uncategorized